Honey, You Smell Like Love
by Izabella G. D
Summary: HP!Faberry. What does Rachel smell when she's near a Love Potion? A certain blonde Slytherin seems too interested to find out...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** In honor of September First, the day in which we must return to Hogwarts, I wrote this Faberry One Shot. English is not my First Language, so I apologize for the mistakes you might find here.

I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Honey, You Smell Like Love**

Rachel loathed potions. Even thought the Gryffindor knew each and every use of the substances they managed to make during classes, she totally failed when Professor Slughorn requested her to prepare the simplest liquid. Usually, she'd shudder at the mere sight of a dragon's heartstrings and once, the diva nearly vomited when she had to cut the lung of a salamander.

And the fact that the Gryffindors had to share the dungeons for an hour with the Slytherins didn't help to ease her frustration. Not even a bit.

She was arranging her ingredients and settling her cauldron when the Slytherins arrived. Quinn Fabray was taking the lead and Rachel tried to avoid her smug smirk as much as she could. The Seeker was extremely full of herself and the bunch of boys and girls who constantly drooled over her only seemed to improve her arrogance.

Now, Rachel was always honest with herself and the truth was that she also drooled a little bit every time the beautiful blonde passed by. And Merlin's Beard! How hot she looked during Quidditch practice!

But this slight crush was her dirty little secret - one that she wasn't particularly thrilled to share with anyone, not even her best friend Kurt.

Once everybody got settled, Professor Slughorn came limping towards them. His body hadn't worked out fine ever since the second war twelve years ago, but his genuine smile was still the same.

"Good afternoon, sixth years!" He greeted them. The students grunted a response and he carried on: "Now, now, my young fellows, there's no need for boredom today! Not with the potion you'll be dealing with shortly."

"He keeps telling himself that, but I'd rather be outside getting some lady kisses with Britt." Rachel heard Santana complain a few sits behind her. Quinn rolled her eyes and patted her friend's shoulder.

"You'll be joining your sweet girlfriend soon, so get hold of this whipped brain of yours." The Seeker said wryly. Santana huffed and pushed Quinn's hand away.

"You're just jealous because you can't make out with the dw-"

"Ladies, less talking, please." Slughorn requested effectively silencing the girls. Rachel puffed her cheeks in disappointment. She was actually curious to find out who had caught the attention of the blonde Slytherin. Now she'd have to wait until God knew when to be greeted with such a golden opportunity again.

"Well, I wonder if you are enjoying the sweet aroma of my class today." Slughorn excitedly commented. A few students nodded and some took deep breaths to find out what the bloody hell he was talking about.

"Yeah, you're right, I reckon." Kurt said after a few seconds. "Even though Rachel's perfume is making it difficult to smell anything else." The class giggled at his remark and Rachel reached out to ruffle his perfect hair.

"I'm glad you were able to distinguish the smell, Mr. Hummel, because this potion is charming, unique and… Dangerous, I might add." He said. The teenagers stared at him in curiosity and he laughed. "This, my dears, is a Love Potion." That seemed to capture the attention of the whole class. "Now, can anyone tell me why this potion is unique?"

Nobody got surprised when Rachel Berry raised her hand. Slughorn smiled fondly at the Gryffindor girl.

"Miss Berry?"

"The Love Potion is unique because it smells differently for each person." She answered promptly. "It will present the aroma of what attracts you most." The Professor clapped happily.

"Correct, Miss Berry! Ten points for Gryffindor." He announced. "You know, you remind me of an extremely brilliant student I had a few years ago. You've already heard of Hermione Granger, I presume." Rachel beamed. Of course she had. Hermione was her role model on the Wizarding World and she dreamed of the day when she would be able to meet the brain of the Golden Trio.

"Congrats, Rach." Kurt said smiling at her. His best friend always gained points for their house at classes and right now, they needed each and every point they could get, because the Slytherins were currently winning.

"Now, as Miss Berry correctly answered, the Love Potion will never smell the same. Actually, I've learned about interesting aromas over the years. For example… Miss Lopez, what are you smelling?"

The Latina concentrated on the smell before cautiously answering:

"I smell… Chocolate muffins, apple pies, lilies and… Cat fur." She said blushing. The class giggled and Santana did her best to send them her scariest stare.

"See? That's interesting. I'm sure Miss Pierce will be pleased to hear how much you care about her cat." Slughorn said. Quinn laughed and Santana punched her arm.

"Shut up, Fabray."

"Now let's hear about another smell!" The Professor announced. "Miss Berry, since you gave us a correct answer, how about you share your addiction with the class?" Rachel's cheeks reddened and she tried to ignore Santana's dimwitted remarks and Quinn's sudden interest on her.

"I… I-uh…" She stuttered feeling those hazel eyes burning her back. "I smell freshly cut grass, new books and… Gardenias." She said. Slughorn motioned for her to carry on and she did as requested, self conscious of how much she was blushing. "There's also… I smell coconuts and… Bacon." She frowned when she said the last one, because, really, she was a vegan who wasn't supposed to be so excited about it.

"Bacon, really?" Slughorn asked clearly amused. "Well, that's something else." Rachel blushed even harder, not daring to look back at a certain blonde. "Alright, students, now that you're acquainted with the theory, I want you to prepare the Love Potion. But I'll chose your partners this time, so get ready!" Rachel closed her eyes and prayed to Barbra to don't let her get paired up with Quinn Fabray. She couldn't handle it. Just. No. Way.

"… and… Quinn Fabray will be paired with Rachel Berry." Slughorn announced winking at them. Rachel grunted. Apparently Barbra was too busy singing Don't Rain on My Parade to save her from a heart attack.

"Move your ass, Hummel." Thundered the voice of Quinn. "Haven't you heard that I was paired with Berry here?" Kurt shoot Rachel a sympathetic smile and walked out to join Blaine. The diva sighed and welcomed the Slytherin.

"Hello, Quinn." She said. Quinn nodded shortly.

"Berry." Rachel winced and cleared her throat.

"So… Let's get started?" Quinn merely shrugged as she opened her book. Rachel lit the fire above the cauldron and started to mix the ingredients.

It turned out that Quinn was excellent at preparing potions and Rachel was more than happy to allow the girl to take the lead. She was glad that, for once, her potion wouldn't come out as catastrophic.

Another pleasant surprise was that Quinn was very patient and didn't grumble when Rachel did something wrong – or didn't want to cut a gross ingredient for the matter.

"Alright, Berry, I need you to cut some ashwinder eggs." Quinn requested while she mixed the potion three times to the right and three times to the left. Rachel gulped.

"Hm… I don't think it's a good idea…" Rachel said in a mere whisper. Quinn looked at her amused.

"Afraid they'll bite, Berry?" She joked. Rachel shook her head indignantly.

"Of course not! It's just that I don't want to mess it up and if that happens you'll be angry at me and then you'll get the potion wrong and Professor Slughorn will mark our work as troll and then…"

"Rachel." Quinn chuckled cutting the girl's rambling. "I get it. It's alright." She said. "I'll cut them and you just keep mixing the potion. Three to the right and three to the left. It's no biggie." The blonde said. Rachel swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Ok…" Quinn bit her lip at the adorableness of the girl.

"C'mon, let me show you." She gently took hold of Rachel's hand and guided them on the right motion. Rachel stopped breathing as soon as she felt Quinn position her taller body behind hers and almost fainted when the blonde placed a hand on her waist and whispered on her ear: "Is it ok?" Quinn's hot breath made the starlet shudder and she found herself nodding.

"Yeah. It's very ok." She honestly didn't know if she was referring to Quinn's inviting body pressed against hers or the potion. But when she heard Quinn's giggle tickling her cheek, she decided that she didn't care.

"Alright, then. I'll cut the ashwinder eggs." Rachel tried not to whimper when Quinn stepped out and started cutting the ingredient. It felt so incredibly nice having the Slytherin so close to her. Who would have thought that Quinn Fabray had such touchy side?

"All done here, Berry." Quinn announced adding the eggs on the liquid and taking the spoon from Rachel. The brunette blushed when their fingers touched for a few seconds.

Ten minutes later, they were all done, and since Slughorn was having trouble with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman at the far corner of the class, they decided to chill a little. Well, Quinn was chilling. Rachel was trying not to make a fool out of herself.

"Your aroma sounds pretty interesting." The Seeker mentioned. The Gryffindor adverted her eyes.

"I suppose so." The brunette said. From the corner of her eyes she saw Quinn's conceited smile.

"You smelled cut grass… Do you like a Quidditch player, Berry?" Rachel coughed a little and tried to seem nonchalant. She failed.

"What if I do? It's none of your business, Fabray." She said in annoyance. That only seemed to entertain the blonde.

"Fierce, aren't we?" She mocked. "And what about the books? There aren't many intellectual players around here, so… It's challenging." The Slytherin said. Her hazel eyes were shining with interest and Rachel did her best to don't drown on them.

"Why are you so interested in my love life, Quinn?"

"Oh, so we're back on the first name basis." The blonde said chuckling. "That's good… Rachel." The brunette blushed when she heard Quinn say her name for the second time that day. "And, you know, a lot of people like bacon. I know I do." She said winking. Rachel felt her heart race.

"Stop playing with me." She whispered looking down at her hands. Quinn's smile died down and she frowned.

"I'm not playing with you." The blonde sounded genuine, but Rachel couldn't trust her. She was a Slytherin and pure blooded. She certainly wouldn't like a muggle born.

"Just stop it and go have a good laugh with your fellows, will you?" She said refusing to look at the girl.

"But I'm not-"

"You girls finished already! Excellent!" Slughorn said approaching their table and silencing Quinn. "Well, I was right, you two make a great team." He beamed.

"Thank you, Professor." Quinn said still looking at Rachel.

"Let me see… The coloration is perfect and the consistence is just right. Well, girls, you got an outstanding and ten points for each house. Well done!" Slughorn said. Rachel smiled at him.

"May I be excused, Professor Slughorn? I don't feel so well." She lied. The old man nodded at her sympathetically and allowed her to go. Quinn watched her leave and tried to follow, but Slughorn started chatting about her gift for potions and ruined her plans.

When the class was dismissed, Quinn had already packed her books and hurriedly started her search for Rachel Berry. It was nearly dinner time, so the halls were full of tired students who were anxious to take a break. But Quinn didn't pay attention to them and made her way to the black lake. She knew that Rachel enjoyed going there everyday to watch the sunset.

Not that she was following the girl around or anything… Well, that's what she told herself.

Indeed, the blonde found the smaller girl by the black lake. She was sitting against a tree and softly humming songs Quinn had never heard before. But the diva's voice was so mesmerizing that she didn't care.

Rachel felt the presence of someone near her and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when Quinn Fabray appeared in the front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked getting up and brushing some leaves away from her skirt. "Are you here to laugh at me? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I'll have none of this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get back into the castle." Rachel stomped her foot stubbornly and passed by Quinn to leave, but the Seeker gently grabbed her arm.

"I smell strawberries." Quinn said. Rachel lifted her eyebrows surprised and turned around to look at the Slytherin.

"What?" She asked, her doe eyes shining. Quinn smiled and bit her lip.

"I smell strawberries." She repeated. "They're the first thing you eat in the morning. I also smell parchment, because you spend your Saturday morning writing new songs when you think everybody else is asleep." Rachel's face got flushed as she stared down at their feet. But Quinn lifted her chin soon after and then she was staring at hypnotizing green orbs again. "I smell hot chocolate because its color remind me of your adorable eyes and lavender from the shampoo of your hair."

Rachel felt Quinn's hand circling her waist and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the Seeker's neck.

"There's also something else…" Quinn whispered resting her forehead against Rachel.

"What is that?" The Gryffindor asked.

"I smell candies, because I know you'll leave a sweet taste on my lips after I kiss you." And before Rachel had time to process what she had just heard, Quinn closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Their lips moved slowly as they recorded every inch of each other. Quinn flushed their bodies together and when Rachel gasped in surprise, she took the opportunity to let her tongue play with the brunette's.

It was heaven. Rachel caressed Quinn's golden hair and smiled into the kiss when the taller girl gently bite her lower lip before deepening their make out session. Who would have imagined that she'd be kissing the Seeker by the lake?

But she really wasn't complaining.

"I was right." The Slytherins said when they broke the kiss. Rachel sighed contentedly and rested her head on the blonde's chest. Her heart was racing and Rachel didn't have anymore doubts about the taller girl's feeling for her.

"Right about what?" Quinn chuckled.

"You really taste like candies." Rachel giggled and looked up at hazel eyes.

"Surprisingly, you don't taste like bacon." The brunette joked. Quinn laughed.

"What do I taste like then, Miss Berry?"

"I'm not sure… I might have to kiss you again to find out." Quinn smiled brightly.

"Well, baby, luckily for you, those lips are yours." The Slytherin said. "Come find out." Rachel didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed Quinn's tie and joined their lips again to prove how much she owned Quinn Fabray's kisses.

It turned out that Potions weren't that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N2: **Welcome back to Hogwarts! Now please, send me an owl with your review or else Snape will get very upset and hunt you. Oh, and if you follow my fic Learning to Breathe, I promise there'll be an update very soon!


End file.
